


Council Crisis

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, even tho eiko has questionable ways of helping her friends, i just want makoto to be comforted by her friends, just letting u know so if you're searching for legit ship content u can back up now, partial wetting, the relationship is mentioned but this isn't a fic focusing on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: It has been an exceedingly long, stressful day of taking care of everyone else's needs, and all Makoto wants is a few minutes to take care of her own. Unfortunately, her next appointment on the agenda is making that difficult...





	Council Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to finish this old draft in time for her birthday but I had to sleep and spend time with family RIP HAPPY BELATED B-DAY MY ULTIMATE FAVE <333 (except it isn't a happy present if she's upset and miserable oops)
> 
> I started this draft back when I was still finishing my first run-through of the game, but then it got put on the backburner because I had other Makoto-centric fics with scenarios I liked better. But there's like no content of her hanging out with Eiko and that's a shame bc Ann and Shiho get all kinds of stuff so I'm putting this out there. Also there can always be more female omo and solid female friendships on this website.

"Once again, thank you for coming to me about this instead of trying to solve it yourself. I'll have a discussion with the staff and get things sorted out."  
  
"You're sure I won't get in trouble?"  
  
"Of course not. From everything you've told me, it certainly isn't your fault. I'll make sure that fact is made clear when we handle this."  
  
"Thank you, Niijima-san! I'll be able to sleep again, knowing I don't have to worry anymore..."  
  
"Well, that is what I'm here for. Please take care on your way home."  
  
"I will! Thank you!"  
  
The moment the door clicked shut, she let the reassuring smile fall off her face, slumping over in her chair with a groan. The last hour and a half since classes had ended had been _horribly_ overscheduled with students coming in and out of her office, no doubt thanks to the added stress of upcoming exams and the fact that one of the other council members had fallen ill. As President, it was her duty to pick up the slack when her fellow members couldn't, and normally she was perfectly fine with that. However, spending a good portion of her lunch break assisting the other Phantom Thieves with their own exam studying and running between classrooms to pass on information to the teachers during her free period meant that she'd barely had a moment to _breathe_ today, let alone take care of anything else she needed to do. It was certainly beginning to take quite the toll on her.  
  
Running her hands through her hair, she closed her eyes, relishing the quiet of the room for a minute. Oh, she wished she could get away with just locking the door and sitting here alone for while...  
  
Although, the deep breath she'd taken soon reminded her that sitting was actually something she'd been doing for _far_ too long.  
  
She'd been fighting the urge to writhe in her seat for the last three meetings with her peers, and her legs were cramping up from how tightly crossed and jiggly they'd been for all of that time. The only reason she hadn't jumped up _the very minute_ that last boy had left was because, honestly, she was pretty sure they were asleep.   
  
But this was quickly passing the threshold from her often-experienced 'extremely-uncomfortable-but-I'm-fine-to-finish-this-last-essay-as-long-as-I-can-squirm-in-my-seat'  urges, to more of a 'if-I-don't-run-out-right-now-I'm-going-to-explode' urge. Her face was flushed, she'd been sweating a little, and no matter how tired she was, she needed to take this break while she had the chance.   
  
A quick glance at the clock and the written schedule on the table revealed that she still had a good ten minutes before her next appointment. Plenty of time to slip down the hallway to the restroom, perhaps obtain a granola bar from the vending machines, and then come back here to organize the rest of her papers.  
  
Sighing in relief, she dabbed at her forehead with a tissue, then began the awkward process of standing up and trying not to fall over on numb legs. She had to brace herself against the desk for a minute while she waited for them to wake up, shifting her weight from side to side and tapping a rapid rhythm on the wood with her fingers.   
  
_Oh goodness, I've definitely been putting this off for much longer than necessary...not that I've really had a choice in the matter.  
  
_ Perhaps if Ryuji hadn't insisted on goofing around so much during her attempted tutoring, she would have had time to go earlier. Or if Ms. Chouno hadn't been such a _gossiping chatterbox_ when she'd only wanted to inform her about a particular student's troubles.  
  
No sense being irritated about the past though. It wouldn't have any relevance soon enough, once she took care of this.  
  
Once she could actually feel her legs again, she'd swiftly started walking, but she was only halfway across the room when there was a knock at the door.  
 _  
For goodness' sakes!_  
  
Rolling her eyes, she fought the urge to grumble under her breath, forcing a more composed look and pleasant smile back onto her face. She'd just see what this person wanted (hopefully just directions to somewhere else, or maybe asking whether a certain teacher was still in the building), and then she'd shoo them off and be on her way before the next appointment.  
  
Unless, of course, her next appointment was standing at the door, as she found out when she pulled it open a moment later.  
 _  
"Hey Makoto!~_ Look at me, being early instead of late for once! Isn't that great? What's that one word you always used when you were lecturing me?"  
  
"Punctual?" she murmured half-heartedly, still trying to process the sight before her. Of all days, _this_ had to be the day that her _chattiest_ peer had arrived _early?  
  
_ "Yeah, punctual! That's what I am now! You should be proud!" Eiko chuckled, leaning comfortably against the doorframe as she adjusted the bag resting on her shoulder. "Most of my other friends left early today, so I didn't really have anything else to do before my appointment. So I figured I'd go ahead and pop in and get a head start! If we wrap this up a little earlier, I might have time to catch that new romance flick with a few of the girls! Have you seen the trailer for that? It looks _really_ good! You should totally go sometime while it's out, maybe you'll pick up a few tricks to use with that sexy boyfriend of yours~"  
  
She was already uncomfortable enough, staring at the blocked doorway with her legs squeezed together as casually as she could manage, but now her face was burning too! She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact, twisting her fingers together. "Eiko! Th-That's, er, h-he's..." Why did she always insist on teasing her when they met up? She wouldn't even be up for talking about that subject on a good day, much less in her current condition!  
  
"Aww, your face is getting _so_ red! Does he think it's cute when you get all flustered? I bet he does!~"  
  
"Eiko, please knock it off! There are more important things to discuss, remember?" These meetings were for helping her fellow students, not getting teased about her lovelife!   
  
"Alright, don't worry Prez, I'll drop it." Eiko sighed, still smirking in amusement as she finally left the doorway, plopping down in one of the empty chairs and dropping her bag on the floor. "Okay, let's get this meeting started so you can play therapist."  
  
"It's not therapy, it's simply suggested counseling." she muttered, hesitating where she stood. They'd wasted a few minutes talking, but there was still some time before the appointment she'd scheduled _officially_ started. It wouldn't be unreasonable for her to dart out quickly...  
  
After all of her chiding lectures about not being late and having consideration for others though...Eiko had finally taken them to heart. If she were to force her to wait on her...it would be hypocritical. It might even be enough to convince the flakier girl to go right back to her older habits...after all, why bother showing up ahead of time if you're going to be stuck sitting around anyways?   
  
There was also that mention of other plans she'd wanted to make, which were her whole motivation for coming early. If she cut into that time and caused her to miss her chance for recreation after this, well, she'd just be irritated and disappointed.   
  
These counseling sessions weren't mandatory. The teachers hadn't sent Eiko here. She'd agreed to come of her own free will, because she trusted that it would help her with her new goals of bettering herself. She trusted her as a friend, yes, but also as a professional.   
  
This was her last appointment of the day. If she got through it quickly enough, Eiko could see her movie, and she would get her relief and then finally go home to rest. Everyone would win. Clearly, that was the best option.  
  
And so she forced herself to walk calmly back to her own chair, sitting down and grabbing a pen to write down the new starting time on her schedule. "Alright then, Eiko. Tell me, how have your studies been going since last week? Have those colour-coding tips worked out for you, or should we try something else?"  
  
She'd been horribly uncomfortable before and gotten through. As long as she stayed seated, she would be fine.  
  
That knowledge did not make the painful throbbing in her abdomen lessen in the slightest, no matter how quickly she was jiggling her right leg under the table.  
  
~~~  
  
She was trying to listen, she really _was_ trying, but every description from Eiko just made her want to shut out the rambling voice entirely as she squeezed her thighs together under the table. That wasn't enough pressure to quell the urge, and she soon crossed her legs, then crossed them over a second time until they were all twisted up. She was too old to lose control, she knew that (or at least, she desperately hoped that was an accurate assumption), but that didn't make the girl's incredibly detailed story any less _torturous._ By the time Eiko started mentioning the massive bucket that drenched them in a flood of water, she found herself hunched over with her arms folded on the table in an attempt to look interested, while her hips were writhing underneath the wooden desk as she searched in vain for a position that would provide _any semblance of friction_ against her...nether regions. Just a bit more pressure against the increasing tidal wave of pain, _fuck,_ that was all she needed-  
  
"Makoto, are you listening _at all_ or what?"  
  
"Wh-what?" It took her a moment to process the question as Eiko was pulled back into her main focus, and she felt a flush of heat rush over her face. She was supposed to be doing her job here, regardless of personal distractions! If that meant listening to the girl's rambling about friends and fun trips to the water park just to circle back to the real issues, it was her duty to stick it out with full attention. _It's just this one meeting. You'll be fine._  
  
"Yes, I'm listening, truly!" She'd heard enough of the details anyways when it was impossible to shut out something so close to mind at the moment. "Pl-Please, continue."  
  
Eiko raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Are you sure? You've been like, _super_ fidgety this whole meeting..."  
  
Was it really that noticeable? Hoping her face wasn't reddening any further, she made sure to look Eiko dead in the eyes as she replied with the slightest smile she could manage to muster up in this state. "I assure you, I'm alright. I suppose I'm just a bit stiff after all of the other appointments today. But please, let's return the focus to _you,_ shall we?" The sooner she got Eiko to finally speak about the more important issues these council meetings were for, the sooner she could leave.  
  
"Alright, fine." Eiko shrugged and rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat. "So, like I was saying, the water was pouring down on us. Like, completely _gushing,_ and the sound was super loud, I could barely hear anything over it hitting the pool. But once it was over I looked at my friend, right? And her hair was totally _dripping,_ and I started laughing because it looked like a-Hey! _Earth to Makoto!?!~"_  
  
Flinching only served to send another jolt of throbbing urgency through her, and she rocked in her chair, her slim frame quivering as she tried to pry her focus away from what other positions she could _possibly_ take to hold it for the rest of the meeting. It hurt so badly she could barely think, certain unmentionable parts of her _burning_ as wave after wave sent her breath shuddering and tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't go right here, she _couldn't,_ but it was _so urgent_ now that she wasn't sure she could move even if she did decide to dart out of here! Biting her lip, she tried to think of _anything_ to say to Eiko. Anything to convince her she was listening, to get her to focus instead of rambling, to throw off whatever concern-  
  
"Seriously Makoto, what's wrong?" Eiko's look of playfulness had vanished, replaced instead with a scrutinizing gaze that seemed to be digging into her core. Her nerves twisted even further, the feeling combining with the other already-unbearable signals in her lower abdomen until she half-expected to get sick right here.  
  
"I-I already told you, I'm quite alright..." she stated, her voice quieting a little towards the end as her words became more of an exhale, the only way to avoid gasping as another throbbing urge ran through her.   
  
"You don't look 'alright'." Eiko huffed back, rolling her eyes as she air-quoted the last word. "We're friends, Makoto. If something's bothering you, you can just tell me."  
  
"I know that..." she murmured. "But I told you, I'm fi-"  
  
"If you've gotta pee or something, you can just go. I don't care." She'd said it so _casually,_ locking her gaze for just a moment before she leaned back to check her phone.  
  
She wasn't sure she could feel any more embarrassed. The words seemed to dangle in the air, setting her skin on fire again as a response lay stuck in her throat. Eiko knew, she _knew_ and she'd probably been watching her make a fool of herself this whole time, and _still_ she couldn't bring herself to do anything but try to deny it again. Or at least, deflect the attention.  
  
"I don't h-have to...Look, this meeting isn't about _me!_ We're here to focus on _you,_ so let's just get back on topic!"  
  
"Alright then, if you're _sure_ you're fine." Eiko huffed, scrutinizing her for a moment further before she slid her cell phone back into her purse and began rifling through the bag for something else. "All this talking's making me thirsty, just let me get a drink first."  
  
 _A drink?!?_   
  
Well, that was fine, she tried to reason. She wasn't going to be the one actually drinking it, so it couldn't affect her! She'd just have to keep her legs crossed and look through her notes or something. She'd put up with whatever Eiko needed to do to remain comfortable enough to open up, and then they could get this forsaken meeting over with and she could finally run out of here and- _what the hell was that noise?_  
  
Dripping and splattering had filled her ears, her cheeks burning before a panicked glance up from her papers revealed the smug face of Eiko sitting across from her with her arm raised, holding a bottle of water at an angle so it slowly poured onto the wooden table. "Eiko, what- _ahh!"_ She didn't get a chance to finish asking any questions as her bladder contracted harshly, causing her to hunch over in her seat as another throb of pain ran through her. That wasn't enough though, and she finally lost her first shred of control as beads of wet heat started dribbling out of her, turning into a few decently-sized spurts before she squealed and gave up any pretense of composure. Her hands flew south to clutch between her legs as she writhed around, and she eventually hunched over so far that her forehead was resting against the table, her entire body shaking as the dreaded, taunting noise continued to assault her hearing. _  
  
_"Alright, A-Alright! Stop, Eiko, oh g-goodness p-please stop, please _pleasepleasepleaasseee-"  
  
_ "Relax, Prez, I'm stopping." There was a hint of laughter in Eiko's voice as she turned the half-empty bottle upright and screwed the cap back on, setting it down before she rose from her seat. Makoto stiffened as she heard the footsteps approaching her side, but couldn't bring herself to raise her head and look up, still huffing slightly as she tried to regain the extremely fragile control she possessed. Dimly, she realized that if any of that water ran to her side and ruined the papers she had so carefully organized, she would have to kill Eiko, but that thought vanished as more pressing things returned to the forefront of her mind. Hearing the running water had spiked her bladder's needs beyond description, and even though the blissful silence was helping, she wasn't sure the urge was going to settle down at all. She couldn't seem to figure out whether it was better at this point to keep squirming around or remain stock-still to avoid setting anything off, and so she simply clenched her muscles for all she was worth, whining in the back of her throat.    
  
"See, I knew you _totally_ had to pee! Stop being so stubborn and just go already! I know you're uptight and all, but we're both girls here!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I just- _ah!_ I didn't want to s-say- _oh goodness_ -er, I d-didn't know i-if I could-" Biting her lip hard to try and muffle a moan, she rocked in place, her eyes watering at the very idea of confessing the true reason behind her hesitation. "I've had a- _ah!_ -a lot of meetings today...It was already urgent b-by the time the last one wrapped up, a-and I was about to leave, b-but then you came and, I...I-I thought I could stick it out, but then _-ngh!_ I d-didn't think I could get up w-without making a f-fool of myself..." _  
  
_Except of course she was _still_ making a complete fool of herself anyways, and worse yet, in front of her first real friend outside of the group that _had_ to put up with her. Yes, unlike the Thieves, _Eiko_ had a _choice,_ and after this, she really wouldn't be surprised if she chose to rethink the potential bond they'd only just begun building.  
 _  
Stupid! Stupid, foolish, pathetic!  
  
_ She couldn't stand this feeling, so helpless and unsure, and _fuck,_ every inch of her body was in pain from the awkward position she was in and the shriek of overexerted muscles-  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." she whimpered. For letting this go on for so long, for wasting the meeting because she couldn't concentrate enough to actually guide and help her, for somehow tricking Eiko into thinking she was anything better than a nervous, uptight wreck...she was sorry for all of it. _  
  
_"Woah, hey, it's okay..." She was dimly aware of a hand on her shoulder, and when she found the courage to risk a glance up she saw genuine sympathy on Eiko's face. "It's gonna be fine, I promise! I'll help you, but you've gotta stand up, okay?"  
  
What? But...oh goodness, she was so close to the edge already...if she moved now, she'd...   
  
She glanced back down at her lap (a lap that she could now feel was definitely damp from her earlier loss of control). "I-I really don't know if I-"  
  
"You _can._ Come on, don't make me drag you off of that chair!"   
  
Feeling Eiko start to grab her arm let her know the girl was serious, and she flinched away, taking a moment to try and compose herself before she pulled her hands away from her crotch. "EEP!" She'd started leaking again almost immediately, and she had to tuck one hand back between her legs to stop it while she carefully untwisted them, using her free hand to push off from the table. The second she was standing her knees almost buckled, and she whined, shifting her weight around and hopping from foot to foot, trying to keep her thighs glued together whenever possible. Oh goodness, the shift in gravity was _agonizing._ She felt like she was going to explode right here!  
  
"See, you're fine! Come on, let's go!"  
  
Before she could try and argue, Eiko was yanking her out of the Council Room, and she stumbled along at a half-run, face flushed as she kept her free hand pressed to herself, uncomfortably aware of the cooling dribbles running all along her legs. The hallways they were taking so far were deserted, but someone could walk along any minute, and if they saw someone in her esteemed position being tugged along like a child, well that would just be-  
  
"The good thing about being here so late is there isn't a line for once!" Eiko pointed out, letting go of her arm to step out of the way as the restroom came into view.  
  
A half-whimpered ' _Thank you!'_ was all she managed to squeak out as she walked inside. Once she was out of view from the hallway though, she gave up any last pretense of dignity, using both hands to hold herself as she bolted towards one of the empty stalls, nearly losing her footing on some slick tiles near the sinks in the process. She didn't have time to bother with the lock once she got inside, simply shoving the door back and praying it didn't swing open while someone walked in as she crossed her legs, fumbling with her skirt.   
  
Her bladder was throbbing viciously while she struggled in front of the toilet, and she barely had time to shove her damp undergarments out of the way before she collapsed backwards to sit, her body giving up entirely. It was flooding out so harshly that she could hardly catch her breath, slumping forward as blissful, dizzying relief slowly replaced the aching pain she'd struggled with for the better part of the day. After all of those meetings and difficult conversations, she could _finally_ relax, and she couldn't help the thankful moan that fell past her lips, managing to be heard over the splattering torrent echoing under her.   
  
It took a decent amount of time before she'd finally finished, the thundering waterfall slowing to the tiniest trickle, and even afterwards, she couldn't bring herself to move for a little longer, simply sitting there and letting her breathing steady while she recovered. She'd been in discomfort for so long that she'd almost forgotten what it was like to _not_ be nearly dying, and now that she was actually comfortable again, she couldn't find a scrap of energy within her...  
  
"Hey, Makoto, are you, like, _alright_ in there?"  
  
And just like that, relaxation had vanished, the call of Eiko's voice and the reminder that she was right outside nearly activating her fight-or-flight response. And given that she had no Shadow to behead, that left flight. Except she had no route of escape either.   
  
She could walk out there and stare Eiko right in the eyes, and talk to her like a rational, mature human being, and deal with all of the mortification that was now sending her body temperature skyrocketing.  
  
Or she could sit here, frozen like she was made of stone.  
  
Her body only seemed capable of the latter option.  
  
"Uhh, Prez?"  
  
She only managed to find her voice when she heard footsteps approaching, and her heart nearly leapt into her throat. "W-Wait! Wait! Don't take another step!!!" Scrambling to cover herself with one hand, she used the other to lean forward and brace against the stall door with a slam, holding it firmly so it didn't swing back to reveal her like it had apparently done sometime during her, er, period of compromised observation. "J-Just wait a minute, please! I'll be out in a second!"   
  
"Did you seriously not lock the door? Wow, you really did have to go!" Eiko giggled, her shoes visible under the doorway as she paused to wait near the sinks. "I could hear you from outside, by the way." More snickering, a bit quieter this time.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to reply, cheeks blazing as she struggled to stand and pull her lower garments back up with one hand. Oh goodness, they were a lot wetter than she'd initially realized...  
  
Swallowing against her dry throat, she breathed in through her nose, trying to compose herself. "Eiko, I appreciate that you came to check on me, but...could you just go back outside? Please?" She'd managed to avoid stuttering, but her words still shook, and she could only pray that Eiko would simply agree and leave. But of course, she should have known better than to expect such a headstrong, rebellious person to listen.  
  
"Huh, why? You said you were coming out, right?"   
  
"Yes, but, um, I'd rather not while...you're here..."  
  
"Seriously? Makoto, you don't have to be so upti-"  
  
"J-Just leave, please!" she interrupted, her voice extremely close to cracking. "Go see your movie, o-or whatever you want to do!" Anything that would get her to _leave her alone.  
  
_ There was silence for a moment, and she saw Eiko's shoes begin to walk away.   
  
But they came back a second later, faster than she could anticipate, and the stall door was pushed open so suddenly that she pulled her hand away instead of trying to push back, startled into stepping backwards. She couldn't bring herself to speak, her eyes beginning to water as Eiko looked her up and down, a thousand scattered explanations and excuses running through her head.  
  
But there was only one truth. That she _hadn't made it_ , not entirely. Like a toddler, shamefully admitting to their parents that they'd failed in their training. Except she _wasn't_ a toddler. She was a third year, the woman who'd stood up to Eiko's sorry excuse for a 'boyfriend' and then to her, and she was supposed to be guiding and inspiring her now, and yet here she was, shaking and about to cry, and-  
  
"Come on, Prez, is that all you're upset about?" There was still a grin of amusement on Eiko's face, but...it didn't seem to be the malicious kind. "I've got some extra clothes in my locker you can borrow, it's no big deal."  
  
"Th-That's, um...there are spare uniforms in the council room..." she choked out, looking down at the floor. "I-I just...I didn't want you to..."  
  
"Makoto...I get it's embarrassing, but come on. We're friends. Did you really think I'd look down on you for this or something?"  
  
"W-Well, um...I'm supposed to be..."  
  
"Yeah yeah, Miss Council President, Straight-A Student, Badass Bitch Who Slapped Me...I get it, the list goes on. But you're also _a person,_ you know? People go through super embarrassing stuff."  
  
"I-I know, but..."  
  
"Tell ya' what. If you come out of here once I bring you those clothes and grab some ice-cream with me, I'll tell you, like, _three_ of my most embarrassing stories. Once you hear _those,_ you'll think this was a pretty great day."  
  
"But what about your movie?"  
  
"Eh, I can see that later in the week, it's no big deal. Ooh, maybe if I can find someone cute to go with, you and your boyfriend could come along? It'd be a better double date than our other one was!"  
  
Despite her face flushing a fresh shade of red, she found herself laughing for the first time all day, a smile finally slipping back onto her face. "I suppose I'll take you up on your offer then. Thank you, Eiko."  
  
"No problem! Now, just wait here while I get the stuff, and then we'll drown your sorrows in the biggest sundae we can order!"  
  
~~~  
  
It was this time, as she cringed in sympathy and fought back a laugh while dipping her spoon back into the dish in front of her, that she realized just how grateful she was to have forged this friendship with Eiko. She may not have been able to relate to her in the same ways she related to her beloved group of Thieves, and their personalities may be vastly different, often bordering on clashing, but...she was someone she could trust, all the same. Someone she could turn to, someone she'd was learning she could open up to...She was kind, and more perceptive than she let on, and she knew how to cheer her up when she was at her lowest points. She was a reminder of what normal people could be, without wild powers and cognitive worlds and secret missions to muddy her perception of the world, of daily life.   
 _  
_Perhaps she wasn't the only one setting an example, trying to inspire someone. Perhaps, _Eiko_ was also serving those same purposes _for her,_ even if she wasn't actively trying to.   
  
Yes. She was starting to think, she could learn a lot of things from Eiko...

**Author's Note:**

> Eiko really does care and want to help I swear, she just has ways of showing it that conflict with Makoto's easily flustered, keep-everything-hidden personality
> 
> It's a lot of fun to write but RIP Makoto and that 2nd hand embarrassment c':


End file.
